Another Day
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Tears fell onto the hard floors of the Underground. Tomorrow was another day...He'd only hope that he could live to see it.
1. Chapter 1

_Tomorrow is another day._

That was what his parents had always taught him. No matter how horrible things were, tomorrow was another day. And very well, things could be better.

Then again, _anything_ was better than what he'd seen.

 _All of...T-the costumes...The monster...No..._

Michael held his bear tighter now. Spring Freddy they'd called it. Certainly good now that he hadn't chosen Spring Bonnie..

Of course, for the first time he wondered if his stuffed bear could really protect him from the monsters in this world...No...But still, holding it did help him feel better..

Although his short legs were getting tired, he did not make any motion of stopping. He couldn't stop. **They** would _definitely_ catch him, then..

Unaware of his own surroundings, Michael's foot caught on a root that was sticking above the ground.

With a yelp, the child fell. Not upon the ground, but into a hole. A deep hole that never seemed to end.

* * *

He was currently on his back, looking up towards the sky with tears forming in his eyes at the light above. Was he caught? Was this his grave?...N-No...But nonetheless, he'd fallen.

Sitting up, Michael looked about. Golden flowers were surrounding him. His mind seeming to believe that they were the sole reason his fall didn't hurt. The Spring Freddy plush sat beside them, as though it were watching over him the entirety he was unconscious.

No time was wasted in pulling his bear closer, the tears falling from his eyes as the child continued to think about his situation.

He was trapped in this place. The only person who would possibly know and could get help would more than likely just leave him to die.

He'd never get to tell anyone what he saw.

He'd never see his parents or his older brother again...

With his face now puffy and red from the tears, he buried it deep into the fabric of the bear.

Although with his sobbing, the boy hadn't noticed the approach of anyone. It wasn't until arms wrapped gently around his small form that it even registered he wasn't alone in this place.

He yelped in surprise, attempting to jerk away. The only person who knew he was down here-

"Shhh...It is alright, my child."

A woman's voice met his ears, quickly easing his fears of it being the bad guy holding him. Instantly he went from latching onto the bear to whoever it was holding him, "Help...Help me..." he whimpered.

There was a grown-up here. He'd tell them everything, then they could fix it.

His hair was being stroked comfortingly, "There is no need to fear, I will protect you."

At those words, his body relaxed completely, though his tears still flowed. But whoever this lady was didn't seem to care.

And quite frankly at this point, Michael didn't care either. His eyes were tightly shut as he attempted to describe what he had bore witness to.

The adult that held him attempted to listen to what he was saying. But his words were mostly jumbled up and often interrupted by him crying harder until the woman could calm him down enough so he could continue.

"N-Now the mo-monster's cha-sing m-me..." he hiccuped at last. Wiping his tear-stained face on their dress.

The lady tensed upon hearing about the child's predicament. For a moment, Michael felt afraid again. His eyes cracked open slowly to see who it was holding him...

...Another monster.

He screamed, trying once again to escape from their hold, sobbing and begging them not to hurt him.

She gasped in surprise at his actions, but did her best to try and comfort him. It didn't seem to work at first, but she stayed patient with them until it registered in his mind that this monster was not like the other one.

He sniffled, not moving but to tighten hold on his favorite bear. This monster wasn't like the other one. She wouldn't make him red like the others. She wouldn't hurt him. He felt bad that he acted out like that now..

The lady smiled, "It is alright, my child." Her hold shifted to a more comfortable position, and it seemed that she was ready to pick him up, "May I please take you with me to my home, so that I may check over your injuries?"

Michael's eyes widened as he looked at her, yes, she could definitely protect him from the other monster-But he was told never to go with strangers. His parents were absolutely right as to why. The last one hurt all of his friends. Killed them.

On the other hand, his mom told him once if there was a bad guy chasing him to find an adult to help. More tears formed in his eyes at the memories of his family.

Of course, there was no real choice left of what do do. He nodded, and the lady smiled softly, "Wonderful!" In an instant, she moved into a standing position. Not letting go of the child in her arms.

But the monster lady's eyes widened when she seemed to realize something important, "Oh-I am sorry. My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of the Ruins."

"M-My name's Michael Brooks..."


	2. Smile

Toriel carried the child through the Ruins. Michael didn't seem to want to be put down at the moment. So however her home looked at the time would certainly have to do. That was alright, though. It wasn't like she'd had anything to hide from them.

On the way, she calmly told them about how the Ruins operated. About solving the puzzles. He looked from her arms at the scenes. They were...Honestly, they were plain. But at the very least they were peaceful. Much better a contrast then what he'd seen before coming here...

"Tell me, what is your preference? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

He looked up at the woman carrying him. She stared at him with a happy look in her eyes-But why would she need to know that?

"I like 'em both." he said quietly. Toriel seemed more than pleased with the answer given to her. He bit his lip a bit. Continuing to wonder why she needed to know..

Eventually, they came to a cute-looking house. He saw a tree in the front yard and sniffled once more, fighting back the tears. He'd never get to climb trees with his friends again..

Michael was carried in. Looking inside the house, he noted that it was a cozy place to be. There was a small bookshelf nearby a set of stairs. Which he guessed led to either a basement or a lower floor. He peeked left of himself to see a glimpse of a chair-But Toriel pulled him to the right of the house...He whimpered at the sight of the hallway, pushing back a small bit in memories of following _him_ down the cheerful hallways with his friends.

Toriel tried to assure him that things were alright, and thankfully she stopped before they were too far in. She opened a door, pausing so as to let him see before bringing him in. He was thankful that he could, as the last thing he'd want to be forced into was a room with, say-The parts of the robots. Blood everywhere...

...Inside here though, was...

...A bedroom, thankfully.

When he relaxed, Toriel slowly brought him in. Not bothering to close the door. He was also glad for that. A clear path of escape...If...If...

Gently, he got placed on the bed. Toriel didn't waste time in checking his being over for injury. Thankfully, he was mostly alright. Whatever scratches that lingered from...Before, she bandaged quickly. Some she used magic to heal them completely.

The woman smiled softly at him, "Pardon, but there is something I must tend to. If you could please wait here and make yourself comfortable. I will return in but a short while."

Michael didn't look too comfortable about the idea of being alone-Did the monster know about this place? Would he come and kill them both?

"I will keep you safe, there is no need for worry." she smiled, as though sensing his thoughts. He visibly relaxed at those words. Allowing himself to sink into the bed a bit more as she left the room. Being in her house, he could definitely handle being alone for a little while.

* * *

...No, no he couldn't handle it.

His fears got the better of him.

Although he tried to sleep, all that he had were nightmares. Demanding he get up. Telling him about the death that surely awaited him when he returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..

He walked-No, he ran to the part of the house that he heard Toriel humming from. She was in the kitchen, cooking something that he couldn't make out.

"M-Miss Toriel?" he said softly. The furry lady froze suddenly at his voice. Turning so expertly so that her body hid what she was doing, "Ah-Michael!" she laughed a bit, "What is the matter?"

"I-I tried to sleep a bit...B-But I had a bad dream..."

He didn't really know what to expect from telling her. Back at home he'd always tell his brother about his bad dreams. He'd always reply for him to 'Stop being such a wimp!' in return, though.

But in this case, he found soft, fluffy hands pulling him into a hug. Picking him up once again, "I am sorry to hear that." Their voice was sweet and soft, "Please, if you could-Will you tell me what has happened in your nightmares?"

He shook his head. No, he didn't want to talk about them. He couldn't talk about them.

But the woman seemed to understand, and for the longest time just-Held him there. Until he admitted he was ready to be put down once more.

This time, she sat him at the dining table. Where she could see him and he could see her. He watched her, twitching in his spot wondering what she was making. It smelled really really good-He wanted some of it..

Thankfully for the child, Toriel wasted no time in serving the dish in front of him the moment she could, "I baked you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I hope you enjoy it." she said softly to him.

His eyes went large-The slice was so big! Back home, this was an actual pie-Not just a slice!

As any child given large quantities of sweets, he dug in. Not even asking for a fork, opting to eat it with his bare hands instead. Which caused Toriel to giggle at him. He looked at her and smiled widely. It was a nice change, she would admit. Instead of the lingering tears-For once, there was a smile. His cheeks were expanded adorably from the pie.

She prayed that this one could be saved. That they would never gather more than the five souls they already had.


	3. With You

"Miss Toriel, can you walk me home?"

Her eyes went wide when Michael said that, looking up from her book to the boy in her care, "What?"

He shifted, looking nervous again, "I-I need to go home..My mom's gonna b-be worried.."

The goat-like woman froze, thinking back to when she'd first found Michael in the flowers not so long ago. He was talking in jumbles, but for the most part she managed to piece together the traumatic situation he was in.

His mother will be worried sick if she believes that her son was a victim to such tragedy. Absolutely, as well as under normal circumstances, Toriel would've walked him back to his home...But still, even if it were possible to, that did not quell the dangers that lay just beyond the exit to the Ruins.

If the child _left_ , then that would guarantee his demise. That the mother's fears were indeed true.

For his own safety, she needed to keep him here, "I...Cannot. I am sorry."

In her mind she was apologizing to his mother for the pain this would undoubtedly cause her. She understood it well. She also vowed to care for Michael so long as he needed her.

"Oh.." the sound was heartbreaking, "C-Can I stay here tonight?" Obviously, the child still did not like the idea of being alone. But that wasn't necessary.

The old goat-woman smiled, "Of course you may."

* * *

Michael laid down on the bed. He stared out of the open doorway into the hall. Miss Toriel had been a very nice lady, letting him stay. She even gave him some pajamas to sleep in.

...But as hard as he tried, he couldn't. He couldn't sleep at all.

He felt bad that he ran away, instead of running to his older brother and telling him everything. That he didn't call the police somehow.

 _"How could you have? He was chasing you, remember?"_

He sat up with a gasp when a voice came. He looked about, then fixed his gave on Spring Freddy next to him-Was it...The one talking to him?

The moment he picked it up, staring at it, the voice spoke up again. Further confirming his thoughts that indeed, his plush Freddy was alive. Whether it was actually true or not.

 _"You didn't do anything wrong. But still, you're the only one who can give your friends any kind of justice."_

"How?" he tilted his head in confusion, trying not to cry at the mention of his friends.

 _"You saw the man. You can tell them who it is. But first, you need to get home."_

Now the tears came. He tightly closed them and shook his head, "I don't wanna...go alone. It's scary...I'll stay with Miss Toriel until I get picked up."

He'd tell people about it when he got back. For now, he didn't mind staying with Toriel at all. Since, even though she looked like a monster, she was really nice.

He didn't want to have to walk home alone, though. He didn't want to **be** alone. Ever. Period. Besides, his mom would find out where he was and pick him up...Right?

 _"Don't be scared, I am here with you."_

"Michael, who are you talking to?"

Toriel had interrupted his conversation with Spring Freddy. Then made her way over to the bed as he made his explanation.

"Spring Freddy!" he held out the bear for her to see. She smiled a bit, then nodded.

"Ah, alright." her mouth opened up, but then closed again. A second later speaking up, "Would you like a bedtime story?"

He nodded a bit, and Toriel sat on the bed with a book in her hand. Reading to him was in fact her original intention of coming. But after hearing him speaking to the bear in his hands, she wondered if she should explain to the child the trials he'd have to face in order to leave. About the others who died before him.

It was silly to even think about that-Of course not! At least, not at the moment. One day maybe...Well, yes. She'd have to tell him one day. But not right now, after he'd already witnessed the death of his friends and was nearly subjected to the same fate as they.

No, right now, all he needed to hear was the story of Fluffy Bunny.


	4. Run

Michael was playing outside in the yard, while Toriel was reading a book about snails.

He was playing make-believe. Pretending that he was king of the entire Underground. Toriel giggled a bit upon hearing that, the child missing murmurs of 'much better king' that were said.

 _"What's that?"_ Spring Freddy's voice once again became clear to him.

In curiosity, the child turned. Now facing a white frog standing in the yard-It was as tall as he was! And coming straight towards him!

A scream of surprise escaped his throat as he felt an odd sensation go through his body. He felt confused and dizzy as purple lights flashed a moment.

The frog was just as confused-Spitting out from its mouth bullets that looked exactly like flies.

Michael attempted to avoid it-But they hit him dead on. And they _hurt_.

It hurt more than what the monster did to him. More than anything he'd ever felt before in his entire life. Although he found it odd for no blood to show-The pain was indescribable.

He collapsed onto his side, bawling out tears as he did so. He wanted the frog to stop hurting him, he wanted the pain to go away, he wanted to go home.

Thankfully for Michael, his scream was enough to catch Toriel's attention. In an instant she threw her book to the ground and hurried to the aid of the boy under her care. He didn't see exactly what she did, but the frog monster hopped away from him as fast as it could. That was good..

Next thing he knew, Toriel was carrying him back to her home. Saying sorry for...Something he couldn't really hear. The pain took way too much of his attention away from other issues. But she placed him on the bed again, and a warm sensation came over his being. It got rid of the aching about his person, and he slowed the flow of tears he was shedding from the pain-But it didn't stop entirely.

He hugged Toriel, whimpering into her dress, "I-I wan-nna go h-home.."

* * *

Words she dreaded came from his mouth once more.

He wanted to go home.

N-No..She couldn't...He would die. Just like all of the others...She'd fail this child to let him leave.

But how exactly to explain?

"You...Cannot.." she whispered, causing a gasp to escape from Michael, as the still-crying child looked up at her with watery eyes.

"W-Why no-ot?" he stuttered.

"If you leave...You will die.." Toriel finally told him. Guilt ripping through her body that it was ever as secret to begin with.

He backed away from her a bit. Eyes wide and horrified, "B-But y-y-you'll-ll p-prot-t-ect m-me...R-Right?"

"Of course...That is why I must keep you here...If you would go...They...Asgore...He will kill you. I have seen it...So many times.." a sigh escaped, "That is why...You cannot go home."

Michael dove off of the bed at that comment, "I-I d-dun' wann-na ss-stay!" he looked at her with eyes filled with fear. Before darting away-Perhaps to find another way out.

There was only one way out, though. She knew it well.

The white monster got up from her place on the bed, hurriedly following after Michael-She could hear the echoing sounds of the stairs, then a shriek. He'd found the hallway that had had led to the exit to the rest of the Underground-She quickly followed after him. Knowing that hallways unnerved the child, Toriel knew she could catch him and explain things a bit better.

...Unfortunately, Michael seemed to push himself through the place. Not once glancing back at the distressed woman who was attempting to catch up to him, calling out to the boy she was desperate to protect.

She could only watch as the door opened, the chill in the air forcing its way into the room where she already was in.

Toriel knew it was too late.

She prayed for his safety once more.


	5. Two

Michael wasn't even paying attention to what was behind him anymore. Only in front.

Right now, that was snow. So very much of it-Although the child did not question its logic.

His thoughts were to other things. The cold that came with it, the monsters that he ran away from-

 _"You need to stop-Now!"_ Spring Freddy's voice was ringing in his ear. It confused him though-Didn't Freddy wanna get away from the new monster, too..?

Cold arms wrapped themselves around Michael's form. They were far too thin- _Too familiar._ Just like _his-_ Just like the monster's.

He let another shriek escape from his mouth as he attempted to squirm in the grip. Admittedly, it was not a hard one-Though very firm. It prevented him from running away like he wanted to.

The child would've screamed, yet they found that their voice was lost in their throats.

Instead, the poor child fainted.

* * *

The child had fallen unconscious.

The skeleton knew that this was the absolute best time to strike him down, to gather another soul to add to the rest. As doing so now would guarantee him a peaceful passing.

So he reached behind himself, a bone forming midair, and then upon the monster's command it was hovering lightly above the human boy's head. He let out a sigh, the monster hoping that, one day, he would be forgiven for such a crime against this human.

He flicked his hand downward, the bone attack obeying the command to crush the child's head...

...Which oddly, it hadn't.

Raising a socket, he looked again. The boy's soul was currently visible to him-Purple. The color of perseverance.

 _Ah_ -It made sense to him now. While not the strongest of them all, a soul of that color would perhaps take more than one hit to subdue entirely.

Without a second thought, the skeleton monster summoned another-Prepared to do it again...

...But something intrigued him.

Just before the bone struck-The child's soul seemed to change color-Purple to yellow. Perseverance to justice. The child himself took no damage.

That was...physically impossible. As a soul could not just change what it stood for so quickly, then prevent itself from taking damage...

...Yes, it would be a phenomenon...

...If there weren't two souls within him.

Now _that_ was something to write home about! As it was known to be impossible for a human to absorb another human soul. But here it was-A child containing two human souls.

Thousands of questions buzzed through the monster's mind as he examined them. The purple soul was obviously the child's own-The yellow being the new addition.

How had they come to acquire it?

How was his body handling the burden of two identical souls living within it?

He found himself needing to know these answers. Now.

Surely Asgore would understand and allow him to keep the human alive for but a few days to study the cause. Then once he was done, they would be granted two souls instead of one-All monsters would be set free.

Without a second thought of the consequences, Gaster scooped the unresponsive child up. Standing himself at his full height, he began his way back to the lab.


	6. Oracle

The walk back through the town was...Quiet, thankfully.

Of course, he'd known that the monsters of the town were giving him an odd look-Though understanding as he carried an odd child they'd never met before. A child that was without a doubt human.

Other kids could be heard asking their parents about them. But we're ushered inside, allowing Gaster the peace to the ferry, without the need to explain himself to the children of this town.

Once on, the strange cloaked figure faced their vessel in the correct direction he needed. Humming their unnamed tune as the two went along.

They turned their head slightly towards Gaster, letting out a bit of a hum as they did, "Tell me, doc-Have you ever had nightmares lately? I've certainly had a lot.."

He attempted to ask the River Person what they could possibly mean by that. His sockets contorting into a questioning pose-But it was useless. They'd asked him many a thing, never seeking answers. Never saying a word when answered.

 _He remembered a long time ago someone holding the River Person akin to an oracle. Strangely, he almost agreed with them._

Their stop came quick, as it always had. And Gaster offered the other monster a polite 'thank you' before heading off.

"Any of you are welcome any time~!" the strange monster told him in a sort of sing-song voice that they had.

He didn't correct their use of the word 'any' instead of 'either'.

* * *

The royal scientist froze when he saw what had happened in his upper lab portion.

There were golden flowers strewn about the room, decorating it elegantly.

He'd known this wasn't here before he left. And there was only one person who would've done it...

...To commemorate the passing of his children. And the beginning of his eternal curse.

A look down to the new child in his arms he realized a strange fact-When remembering those lost, one compares a lot to those still around.

Even now, remembering the loss of the adopted human child he compared it to the one in his arms. Same color of hair, being the most obvious.

The slight puff of the cheeks reminded him of how the lost prince's would puff when they wandered into the lab and promptly fell asleep.

But a lesser detail was the etching of pain laced in their sleeping face. A kind of hurt that came from a trauma that no child should have been set to endure. Though theirs seemed a different sort of pain from the first fallen's.

Strange things to find, but they were there.

He sighed a bit-No, not today. Asgore's souls wouldn't be able to handle the burden of looking upon the child. Let alone know that this child being human, carting not one but two human souls, was marked for death.

They couldn't risk mercy at this point.

But, in a strange way, that's what Gaster chose in this time. Mercy. Though it not directed towards the human in his arms.

With a push of a button the skeleton went further under to his private labs. He'd expose Asgore to them another time. But that would be another day..

* * *

 **Author's note time! Ulixes here...I am really sorry I haven't updated in eternity. Honestly, I've been busy with work and such and lost the motivation for awhile. But it's back!...At least for now. So I'm gonna write as much as I can!**

 **Anyway, that being said, I wanted to let guys know that I appreciate you all. And if you've got ideas you wanna see in this- _Let me know!_ I will try to include what suggestions I can! Stay determined, everyone!**


End file.
